Pokémon Blue Spark (3DS)
Pokémon Blue Spark is an RPG and pokémon game (remake to Pokémon Blue and pokémon Yellow) developed by and publised by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS or it will be available on Nintendo Eshop for the sum of 45 euros and 45 dollars. Gameplay The gameplay of this game is the same as its predecessor it is to capture pokemon creature call for combat and become the pokemon master and the mascotte in this game is the number 150 in Kanto pokedex :Mewtwo Style graphic the graphic style will be the same as Pokemon White 2/Black 2 with better 3D style main Character In this two character sets are available and can be named as you like and the character of the opposite sex will be your rival Rivals Blue is your first rival and will tend to call you by the name "shabby" 'Blue' 'Alter-Ego ' Depending on the character you choose the character of the opposite sex will be your rival *''Male Character name:Red'' *''Male Character name:Yellow'' Country In this game you go to the Kanto region who had appeared previously in blue Pokemon games, Red and yellow but there is that Pokémon Starter In this game there will be only one starter Pokémon for you and yours rivals But it will be possible to get the 3 starter of the Kanto region by causing the quest Team Rocket Jessy&James Vega Giovanni Gym Leader in the kanto region there 8 gym leader in 8 different city there are each specialized in a particular type (the leader and pokemon are the same as in pokemon yellow has some exeption loan) Brock Misty Lt Surge Erika Koga Sabrina Blaine Giovanni Elite 4 the elite 4 of this game has 4 pokemon at the beginning (such as Black & White) As black and white you can fight in the order you wish but you must fight Elite 4 Lance in 4th and ??? Champion in Last Lorelei Bruno Agatha 'Lance' Lance Champion ??? other main trainer 'Grimsley' Grimsley 'Wallace' Wallace 'Cynthia' Cynthia 'Silver' Silver 'Oak' Oak 'Ash' Ash Ketchum Hoenn tournament ' Hoenn Tournament is a tall tower which is one of the biggest Pokemon competition in the region (equal to the Pokemon world tourmament in Unova) in this game has attracted the largest trainer of the Hoenn région(Leader, Trainer, Elite oven and Champion) this area will be available after obtaining the National Pokédex and have fought moin once the trainer Wallace' change from LeafGreen / Firered *pokémon 2G, 3G, 4G, 5G and''' 6G''' will be available after the National Pokédex *occurrence of day and night *appearance''' Espeon', '''Umbreon' and Crobat in Kanto pokédex (because only bohneur can get) *appearance of the Hoenn Tournament '(the city most left of the map) *'Island Seevi no appears *the silver mount Heartgold 'and '''SoulSilver '''appears ('Moltres can find here) *possibility of revenge the arena champion ''' * * * * * * * * Destination Music describe this game? How would you describe this game? Amazing !! Great !! Very good work !! Good work ! Medium ! I do know it is still under construction !! ZERO !! '''URGENT!Would like to see another area available in Pokémon Blue Spark? If yes, which? Seevi Johto Hoenn Sinnoh Unova Kalos Other (in comment!) none!